


The Tea Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ITS TEA FOR CHRISTSAKES, M/M, Oneshot, did i say they were in love?, how do you mess up tea, its not hard, just put the tea bag in boiling water, light hearted, short fic, this is my first fanfic i just wanted to have something posted, thought this was cute, under no circumstances should the water be green, very short, yeah - Freeform, yeah theyre in love, your honor theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George tries to make tea. He also loves Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The Tea Incident

“GEORGE!”

George could not stop laughing. He was practically doubled over and there were tears in his eyes.

“HOW, GEORGE?!?” Dream shouted.

“Ahawabuguhahahaidunnaow” Came the incomprehensible reply, which must have been George trying to defend himself, but Dream couldn’t make out a single word between all the laughing. 

Both boys were in the kitchen at George’s house, standing close together. Dream was inspecting a mug of a brown-ish green liquid in his hands, which he watched George make. 

“How do you mess up tea????? HOW DO YOU MESS UP TEA??? ITS TEA! YOU’RE BRITISH!!!” Dream cried out in disbelief, causing George to be tossed into another fit of laughter. He knelt to the floor dramatically and gasped for breath. 

Seconds passed, or maybe it was a few minutes, until George finally calmed down. He was wheezing and clutching his chest, and he had a big smile on his face. Dream looked down lovingly at his friend, laughing gently. He had one hand resting on George’s shoulder, and the other hand carrying that mug of…. something. In hindsight, it wasn’t really THAT funny, although it is incredible that anyone could mess up tea. It was just nice to laugh, especially when it was Dream who told the joke. 

George realized it was probably time to pull himself together and stand back up, but he just wanted to stay in this moment for a little while longer. He heard Dream put down the mug of ‘tea’ and felt him kneel down next to him. George looked up and was met with a pair of deep green eyes. 

“You really are something else, George,” whispered Dream, with his soft American accent. He might’ve been talking about George’s little tea fiasco, but it felt like more. George touched the hand that still rested on his shoulder. 

“You’re really something to me, too.”

Dream spluttered and blushed, and pulled his hand away. 

“That’s not what I said!” But there was nothing mean in his voice. 

George smiled and Dream let out a light laugh, before moving ever-closer to the other boy. 

Tentatively, George leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
